mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesper
"An undead spirit known for its magical singing voice, its earth-shattering scream and desire for...vengeance" '-'''Zarya and Emerald reading about banshees in one of the books '''Vesper '''is a banshee who possess unusually strong sound/music-based abilities, similar to a siren. Due to her natural singing voice, she had a band of her own, which she called ''Vesper & the Phantoms. As a backup singer, the gnome Lance O'Lovely turned bitter of her talents and used a magical microphone to rob her of her magical voice, which left her with nothing but her ultrasonic shrieks and ground-shattering screams. Unable to stand being overshadowed by a fraud, she appeared and abducted Lance, taking the gold microphone that gave him all of his musical talents, and brought him to Sound Lair Studios. Her only appearance is in Episode Twenty-Three. She is mentioned in "Fear the Spectral Hand" by acting King Gawayne, who thinks she is "empowering." The only song she sang is':' My heart cries out Like a banshee in the night It longs to be heard It screams to take flight I'm a unicorn bold Gotta hold on tight While we rock it all night While we rock it all night Appearance She is quite slim with tan skin, short black hair that cover her eyes and wears a maroon dress. Magical Abilities Banshee Physiology * Sound Manipulation & Control * Sonic Shriek * Sonic Screech * Sonorportation: '''With her sound-controlling abilities, she is capable of teleporting across short distances by tearing open a smoky portal with her tormented shrieks. * '''Vocal Mimicry * Musical Inducement: '''She has an axe-like guitar that seems to possess some magic of its own, besides being quite sharp. * '''Superhuman Hearing * Beacon Emission * Voice Manipulation * Hypnotic Voice * Hypnotic Singing Vesper in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (comics debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * Her name is the Roman equivalent of the Greek god Hesperus. * She is the only banshee to appear and the only creature who possess sound/music/vocal-based abilities. * According to Gawayne, she is "empowering." * Since regaining her naturally good singing voice and stardom, she restarted her band ''Vesper and the Phantoms ''but without Lance Quotes * "My voice! My voice." * "A life without fame is the worst punishment you could give him." * "At least, you see the truth for what it is now." * "Sure there is! My comeback tour." * "And this one goes out to the Mysticons!!" About Vesper * "You!!" * "We know she's a banshee with a grudge." * "Is she a jaded fan, maybe a jealous singer?" * "The banshee didn't say she was talking him to ''her ''lair. She said she was taking him to ''the ''lair." * "Back to the banshee!!?" * "Take her down with your powers, Yo! * "Stay back or I'll take you down with my powers, Yo!" * "Now you're really starting to burn my forge!!" * "I took down the banshee." * "The banshee had a band?" * "Which is exactly what he did to Vesper, leaving her with only her tormented screams." * "Vesper, you're back!" * "I'm sorry, Vesper." * "We love you, Vesper!!" * "She is so empowering." Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Season 2 characters